Reploids and Navis
by Youkai Ryuu
Summary: MM EXE x-over MMX, Basically bout Lan, Chaud, and an OC of mine goin to MMX's world. But it seems that they were brought there for a reason only Sigma could answer. But before Sigma could get his hands on them the Hunters show up.
1. Beginnings

Reploids and Navis  
  
By: Youkai Ryuu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But my character. (Read AN after the chapter)  
  
Ch 1: Beginnings  
  
"Finish this!" a girl about 11 shouted. She had black rooted hair that slowly faded to light brown for the tips. She had emerald green eyes flecked with gold. And she was wearing a white baggy T-shirt with a thin blood red vest, blue baggy shorts, and white, gray, and black sneakers.  
  
The girl was shouting to her navi. Many armors that navis wore cover all of their bodies except for their faces, but this navi showed skin and she didn't wear a helmet. Her armor was composed of a tight white tank top and black pants that was held by two loose belts around the waist. One belt had holsters carrying two short double edge swords on the back of the navi making a 'X' shape. The other belt had holsters on the sides carrying two guns that look like black hand guns. She had a red scarf tied on her upper left arm. She had on black finger less gloves and black boots. Instead of a helmet she wore a devise on her left ear. The navi had dark red hair with electric blue streaks and gray eyes.  
  
The navi nodded. She dashed towards her opponent in such speed it appeared that she teleported and kicked her opponent in the chin. The kick sent him into the air making a semi arch. Before the navi hit the ground the words 'Logging Out' formed where the navi should've been and dissolved along with the navi.  
  
"Good job, Tenchi." the girl said to her navi.  
  
The crowd that had gathered for the battle was confused by the short time it took, which lasted under a minute. But they began to cheer for the victor.  
  
The winner of the battle made her way through the crowd with her PET in hand.  
  
"Ms. Fiori can I have your autograph?" a little boy asked the girl. She peered down at him with an annoyed glare but she reasoned with herself if she just do it she could meet up with Enzan.  
  
"Fine." she signed a book that the little boy gave her and went to the entrance of the arcade.  
  
"That was amusing Rikku." a voice in the corner said. It came from a boy that had white and black hair with blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red vest, and camouflage pants.  
  
"If you say so Enzan." Rikku smiled at her friend.  
  
"Why didn't you just finish the battle in the beginning?" Chaud asked. He was usually addressed by his last name, but after years of knowing Rikku it was useless to change her mind. He already knew the answer but asked it anyway.  
  
" I didn't want to go that hard on the kid. You can tell he just got his navi and I don't want to hurt him to badly. He night grow up to be a great net battler and I don't want to break his spirit." Rikku said as they walked to the ice-cream shop.  
  
"Your to soft sometimes," Chaud said with a frown. "It'll lead to your defeat one of these days."  
  
"There's no such thing as a sure thing. Now lets eat ice-cream!!" Rikku shouted with a huge grin.  
  
"Just make sure she doesn't have to much sugar Enzan." Tenchi said from the PET. It was in the holster of a belt on Rikku's blue shorts.  
  
"Humph! Your no fun!" Rikku huffed. And the routine argument began.  
  
"Stop!" Proto Man shouted from Chaud's PET. He usually stayed out of Rikku and Tenchi's argument but today it got on his nerves to the extent of him shouting. The girls gave a humph as they entered the ice-cream parlor.  
  
"I'll check for updates." Tenchi said as Rikku began to eat her ice cream. Tenchi left to a fan fiction site.  
  
_*_*_*Lan's view*_*_*_  
  
Lan saw Rikku's battle and was very impressed by it.  
  
"Who is she?" Lan asked Mega Man, his navi.  
  
"Rikku Fiori. She's famous for winning the War of The Elite. It's a tournament held every 3 years. You have to have 300 wins, 0 loses, and have entered sub tournaments and won. Then you have to pass 'really' hard tests to qualify. They reason its called War of The Elite is because the only way you can enter is if you are an elite net battler."  
  
"Wow! And she won?"  
  
"Yup, 3 time winner. She's consider the top net battler of our generation."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"It's true though."  
  
Lan looked amazed. He snapped out of his trance when he saw Rikku talking to Chaud.  
  
_*_*_*Rikku's view*_*_*_  
  
"I'll e-mail you tonight. I've got this great link to a site I know you'll like," Rikku said as they exited the ice-cream parlor. "See ya!"  
  
Chaud nodded and left for home. Rikku decided it was to early to go home and Chaud was going to take her to a concert as a late birthday gift. She had her birthday during the War of The Elite and had a small party where the tournament was held. So she decided to go to the park.  
  
Along her way she saw a boy about her age. He wore a white shirt and an orange vest. His shorts were black and his sneakers were orange, black, and white. Around his head was a blue bandanna with his navi's symbol on it. He had brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Hello," Rikku greeted the near by boy. "I saw you at my match. My name's Rikku Fiori and my navi's Tenchi!"  
  
"I know who you are. I'm Lan Hikari and this is Mega Man."  
  
"Lan.......... Mega Man...." she heard those names before, but where. "I remember. You fought against World 3 coupla times! You have a quite a reputation! Enzan told me about you."  
  
"Enzan?" Lan asked in confusion.  
  
"Chaud. Enzan's his first name."  
  
"Oh... Where are you goin now?"  
  
"To the park. Wanna join me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The walked towards the park in silence. Finally they reached the entrance to the park.  
  
"C'mon. I know a great spot." Rikku grabbed Lan's hand and led him to a secluded spot in the park. "I come here with Enzan all the time. It's really pretty don't you think?"  
  
That spot was surrounded by trees and in the middle of the clearing was a small lily pond. It was quite pleasant to look at, like a painting of sorts.  
  
"Are you dating Chaud?" Lan blurted out while surveying the spot.  
  
"Lan! You shouldn't ask that! Their personal lives are non of our business!" Mega Man shouted. That began an argument.  
  
"Gee, is that how we look like when we argue?" Rikku asked Tenchi sweat dropping.  
  
"Pretty much." Chaud answered before Tenchi.  
  
"Enzan, I thought you went home."  
  
"The concert's gonna start in an hour or so." Rikku nodded. She usually forgets stuff, another reason of having a navi.  
  
"Lan... Hey Lan! I'm not. Enzan's my best friend. But I don't know what'll happen in the future." Rikku answered Lan.  
  
"I never knew Chaud could make friends." Lan grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Lan! You shouldn't say that kind of stuff to others!" Mega Man said irritably.  
  
"But...." Lan was cut of.  
  
Before they could say anything else tentacles spurted from the water and grabbed the 3 net battlers. The tentacles dragged them down into the pond. The surprising thing was that it seemed the pond had no end. Rikku and Lan were panicking, but Chaud was clam. He was caught by surprise and the grip of the tentacles gave him no room to move.  
  
Rikku tried to shout but her voice was drowned by water. Her eyes widen in fear. 'No! No! No! This can't happen! This can't!! Let me GO!!!!!! I don't want to be here!!!! Let me go!!!' she screamed in her mind. She began to panic even more struggling with the tentacle's tight grip.  
  
'Can't... Can't............. Please let me go... I don't want to be here........... Enzan please help me..................' was here last thought before she passed out.  
  
"Rikku!" Lan tried to shout. But like Rikku his voice was drowned in the water. 'This isn't good! Mega Man DO something!' Lan thought desperately. He heard Tenchi's voice shouted for her operator to wake up but it was no use. Mega Man was panicking too, but he couldn't come up with suggestion for Lan that would've helped.  
  
'Can't breathe... Air....................... I can't give up! Not just yet! Think Lan THINK!!!' Lan shouted in his mind. When suddenly an idea came into mind. Before he could act the head rush of being pulled that fast caught up with him. He tried to tell Chaud what to do but he slowly slipped into un-consciousness.  
  
'Oh freakin great! Rikku and Lan are out, so that leaves me to get us out of here!' Chaud thought for a minute. He got nothing that would've helped. And the idea that would've had a shout of getting them out of the mess involved all of them and one person wouldn't be enough.  
  
'What?' Chaud thought in alarm. They were being pulled faster than ever giving him no time to think. The head rush was getting to him. His last thoughts were about the girl next to him. He looked at Rikku's un- conscience face before he was taken into the un-consciousness  
  
_*_*_*Maverick Base*_*_*_  
  
"What do you mean you lost them?!!" Sigma shouted in anger. After going through so much trouble of bringing them here he wanted everything to run smoothly. But somehow they disappeared off the radar.  
  
"Their signal disappeared when they got to the gate, sir." A voice through a communicator said.  
  
"Then why are you just sittin there?!! Look for them! Send an unit! I don't care just bring them back to me alive," Sigma shouted louder than ever a vain popped out of his head while he screamed out the commands. "I didn't go through all that trouble to loose them! So find them!!!"  
  
"Yes, sir." the maverick said and terminated the connection.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sigma growled. He rubbed his temple to try and get rid of a head ache.  
  
'How could this have happen? After all the trouble to get those brats here, this has to happen. The only way this could get worse is if those blasted Hunters found them first.' Sigma angrily thought. The problem is if you say it could be worse it usually does.  
  
_*_*_*Lan's, Chaud's, and Rikku's view*_*_*_  
  
Rikku woke up first. She trembled slightly thinking she was back in the water......... She never told anyone but she was afraid of the dark. When they were being dragged into the pond the deeper they went the darker it got. She wasn't always like this though, not until.......... But the point was not Chaud or even Tenchi knew about it. She wanted it to be kept a secret.  
  
"Tenchi? Tenchi? Where are you?" she called. Rikku just realized that her PET was missing from her belt.  
  
"Here!" Tenchi shouted few feet away.  
  
"Lan, Enzan wake up!!" Rikku nervously said. She walked to each boy and shook him awake. Rikku walked over to the PETs and picked them up.  
  
"Mega Man you ok?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"How bout you Proto?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's a relief," Rikku walked to the boys. Lan was confused of how his PET wasn't with him. Chaud just looked away. "Here you PETs guys." she gave them back their PETs.  
  
"Tenchi can you check for a map or something that'll tell us where the hell are we?" Rikku asked her navi.  
  
"Go with her Proto Man." instructed Chaud.  
  
"What do we do now?" Lan asked no one in particular. He was looking at their surrounding with curiosity seemed the place was deserted  
  
"I say we should go into town. It'll let us get a clue where we are," Rikku suggested. They nodded in agreement. The nearest city from what they saw was one fourth of a mile away, so they better get a start.  
  
Just before they reached the entrance to the city Tenchi and Proto Man returned with a map. It turns out that they were in one of the Mega Cities. Which they had never heard of. The city they were entering was Mega City 5. They still didn't know where they were but at least they know they're in Mega City 5.  
  
The trio slowly walked into town. They decided to find someplace where they wouldn't be over heard. They entered what seem to be a shopping center.  
  
"We should jack our navis in. Search for more information on where we are ok?" Rikku said. The 3 net battlers jacked into the Mega City 5's matrix by telephones they saw in a corner. They sat down on the edge of a beautifully carved water fountain, pondering on their next move.  
  
Chaud and Lan didn't talk much. Rikku guessed that the only reason why they didn't split up was because of her. The silence was getting on her nerves until she finally lost it.  
  
"That's it! If we're in this together you guys have to call a truce! We need to be a team! You guys can tear each other limb from limb when we get home, Ok?!!," Rikku shouted. It attracted few stares from the passerby's. The two boys mumbled their agreement. "Now shake hands." Lan shook Chaud's hand reluctantly. "Geez you guys act like babies."  
  
Suddenly an explosion blew up a store near them. People began to scream and run in terror.  
  
"What da?!!" Lan shouted in alarm. The three net battlers ran back to the telephones, which thankfully where unharmed, called their navis and jacked them out.  
  
"Wait! Check the matrix for viruses!" Rikku shouted to Tenchi before she logged out. 'Maybe a pipe blew or something....... Maybe the Mega City 5's matrix is being under attack by viruses.' Rikku reasoned with herself.  
  
Lan hit his head. 'Why didn't I do that?' "Mega Man go and destroy any viruses you see."  
  
"You too Proto Man." Chaud said as he saw life size navis in real armor approaching them. They held out what seemed to be arm cannons aiming at them.  
  
"Move it!!" Chaud shouted pulling Rikku and Lan behind the fountain. Half of it exploded, debris fell down and the water pipes supplying the water sprayed everywhere.  
  
One of those life size navis appeared behind them and grabbed Rikku. Rikku didn't scream, she was obviously afraid but not to the extent of screaming for mercy. She face allot more complicated situation but Tenchi was the one in them.  
  
The heard more shots being fired but it didn't come from their assailants but another batch of navis The one that was visible had long golden hair reaching to his feet. His armor was red and white coloration. On his chest plate was two green spheres.  
  
"Let the kids go." the navi demanded.  
  
end of ch:1  
  
***  
  
AN: I don't own the Mega City idea. Revokov gave me the permission of using some of his ideas for my own fic. So I'll give credit to all those authors who I've got my ideas from.  
  
Sorry if I got some of the MM EXE facts wrong. I've only seen the anime shown on Kids WB. And an other thing is I wanted this to be sort of like my Inu-yasha fic so u can Vote for the pairings!! ^^ Ur choices r Chaud/Rikku ; Lan/Rikku ; Lan/Maylu; Mega Man/ Tenchi; Mega Man/Roll or Proto Man/Tenchi! Sota like a triangle ne? The only difference is that Maylu and Roll r included. So you guys vote! If no one votes them I'm gonna choose the ones I originally made for my fic.  
  
And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I'm horrible with em. 


	2. Battles & Introductions

Disclaimer: Well............u know...... =P  
  
Last Chapter: "Let the kids go." the navi demanded  
  
Ch 2: Battles& Introductions  
  
The navi holding Rikku captive gave an insane laugh that freaked Rikku out." Da HELL I will! If ya want this brat come 'n get 'er!"  
  
The crimson navi growled. He had a weird sword like a light saber. But all the battle chips Lan, Chaud, and Rikku knew about didn't look anything like that. He took a step forward brandishing his green saber.  
  
The navi holding Rikku tightened his grip and morphed his hand into an arm cannon.  
  
The mounting annoyance building up in Rikku was about to explode.  
  
'Quick think!,' but no thought cross her mind. 'Damn! You're an elite! You've been in this situation before think!!!' she begged herself. Rikku looked frantically around for some sort of weapon she can use. Until her eyes landed on a saber similar to the red navis.  
  
'Great! Now for timing. I need something to distract him for 5 seconds.' She looked pleadingly at Chaud. Instantly he got the message. He also saw the saber on the waist of the navi, and knowing Rikku she could use it.  
  
Chaud elbowed Lan. He indicated with his eyes to the saber then to Rikku. It took a moment until it clicked and Lan nodded.  
  
The navi holding Rikku tightened his grip again glaring at the red navi.  
  
Right then and there Chaud and Lan ran from their position towards the red navi. Chaud picked up a small piece of debris while running and threw it at the navi holding Rikku, face.  
  
The grip loosened enough for Rikku to grab the saber, activate it and slashed it on the arm that was around her waist. The navi shouted in pain and let her go.  
  
On instinct Rikku jumped back out of reach as the navi tried to grab her. She dashed forward aiming the tip of the saber to the stomach that had little protection. The saber pierced through the thin armor.  
  
The navi nearly choked on his blood. Rikku yanked the saber out before the navi dropped to his knees. His hand over the gaping wound as sparks flew from the back.  
  
Rikku was shocked. She knew if he was a navi he would be deleted but instead he was very much alive. But clearly sparks were appearing on his back, as if he was some sort of robot.  
  
The crowd of navis were shocked. A 'kid' killed a maverick. A KID you just have to stress that word out. And SHE killed him like it was like squashing a bug. A human girl that was about 11 KILLED a maverick! Those words repeating over and over in the navi's heads. (This is 3rd person POV, but Rikku, Lan, and Chaud still don't know anything about reploids or mavericks.)  
  
Rikku didn't have time to brood or think. A sudden noise brought Rikku back to reality. The ground near her exploded showering dust and pieces of concrete over her. That began a barrage of plasma being shot at her, creating a smoke screen.  
  
'Wow they have horrible aim! Lucky me.' Rikku thought as she was showered by more dust. 'Here goes nothing.' she lowered her saber to her side and tightened her grip. Without anymore thought Rikku charged forward.  
  
'So far so good! Almost there! Yay out!' Rikku thought happily.  
  
"Shit!" she shouted barely saying it before a plasma shot fired aiming at her face. She dropped to the ground. And just then another shot was fired right next to her. She rolled to the left on her back and kicked her feet up and pushed herself off the ground landing on her feet.  
  
'At least the martial Arts classes are comin' into use.' she thought as she charged forward to her attacker. But before she reached him a plasma shot hit him from the side. The red navi was the one who fired it.  
  
The crimson navi rushed to her, his golden hair tailing him.  
  
"You ok?," he didn't wait for an answer. "Get to some-" before he could finish the ground between them exploded. But not fast enough, giving them time to jump out of the way.  
  
Rikku felt a hand grabbing her left wrist. She jerked her head towards the person, and brought her mid-night blue-lighted saber down aiming for the head of her opponent. But he blocked with his crimson colored saber.  
  
"Enzan! Sorry! I didn't know!," Rikku apologized as she recognized it was Chaud. "Where's Lan?"  
  
"I dunno. We got separated when we got some sabers." Chaud quickly said pulling Rikku behind some large pieced of what appeared to be a wall.  
  
"We need to fine Lan!" Rikku said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. The wall next to Chaud exploded. The two net battlers jumped out of the way. Chaud quickly brought his saber down slashing the navi that attacked them. The navi's blood sprayed onto the ground and he fell backwards choking on his own blood.  
  
"We need to get to somewhere safe!" Chaud shouted over the noise of the battle. Screams, war cy, plasma shots were heard all over the place. In different areas smoke screens created by the plasma shots were covering the field. They were too thick to see through and it'll mean suicide if they rushed right in shouting for Lan.  
  
Behind her, Rikku heard the scream of a plasma shot being fired at her. She quickly ducked as the plasma flew through the air. She turned around facing her assailant. With a war cry she ran towards the female navi that tried to kill her. The navi barded out a cruel laugh and fired more plasma at Rikku. Rikku dodged all the shots fired at her until she came into attacking range.  
  
Rikku blocked her opponent's saber with her own. But the strength difference could be easily seen. The navi had body weight that could crush her as she lean on her saber more. Rikku quickly dropped to the ground on her back as some one fired plasma aiming at her head. But instead of hitting Rikku it hit her opponent right in the race blowing up her head. Rikku gulped as the body fell to it's knees and finally collapsing.  
  
'That could've been me.' Rikku thought in shock. She felt a hand on her shoulder Rikku's reflexes kicked in, and she swung her saber around. Expecting the owner of the hand the person who fired at her.  
  
"Whoa! Put it down it's me." Lan said backing away from the saber.  
  
"Lan." Rikku's breath was fast and shallow. Lan holding an emerald green saber in his right hand.  
  
"Rikku you ok?" Chaud said kneeling down.  
  
"Da friggin' hell I know," Rikku frowned. " We need to jack out our navis."  
  
While they had their little conversation a group of navis they saw that began the battle surrounded them. They had just realized this when the group of navis composed of 6 members attacked them. The net battlers new they were out numbered 1 to 2  
  
Chaud quickly parried each attack his opponent made. Silently he was looking for an opening to attack.  
  
Quietly another navi was sneaking up behind Chaud. He held his saber ready to stab Chaud threw the neck. He dug his feet into the ground and waited.  
  
The navi Chaud was fighting smirked as he saw the navi behind Chaud. Some how Chaud got the feeling that he was surrounded. When his opponent lunged at him swinging his saber in a horizontal arch Chaud ducked and jumped right.  
  
The navi behind him thrusted his saber expecting it to be embedded into Chaud but it was stabbed through his opponent. Blood trickled from his mouth, eyes widening as he fell down. The navi who stabed his saber growled in rage. Before he could yank the saber out of the corpse Chaud quickly beheaded him. The headless body exploded taking the other navi with it.  
  
Lan charged forward and slashed across the navi's stomach before he could shoot a plasma shot at him. The navi made a fist with his right hand, his left hand clutching his wound, and punched Lan. Lan barely dodged but he felt a sharp pain at his side. Lan quickly rushed forward and stabbed his saber through the navi, not thinking of the pain. Only a shallow wound enough to knock him out but not kill.  
  
"Lan!" Rikku shouted while blocking an attack from her opponent. Lan jerked his head around to see a plasma shot being fired towards him. Lan dodged in alarm but the plasma slightly singed his orange vest.  
  
The navi charged towards Lan activating his saber. Lan parried the first blow and dodged the rest until suddenly the navi just fell forward a deep wound on his back. Chaud stood over the navi in an attack pose.  
  
"Lil help Here!" Rikku shouted while dodging plasma blasts and sword blows. Chaud quickly took out the navi shooting plasma. And Rikku dodged another attack, ran behind her opponent and stabbed the navi through the neck.  
  
"Pretty good," a voice behind the net battlers said. The trio jerked their attention to the red navi that spoke. "Why are you kids here?"  
  
".......................Why do you wanna know?" Chaud answered/asked him.  
  
"Look-" the red navi began but a blue navi stopped him. The blue navi was in different shades of blue and he looked like a bigger version of Mega Man  
  
"Zero!," the blue navi scolded. "Let me introduce us. I'm Mega Man X and this is Zero."  
  
"Mega Man?" Lan asked.  
  
"What Lan?" Mega Man asked from the PET.  
  
"Hey! How did you get back to the PET? I didn't jack you out."  
  
"I dunno. One minute I'm there then here I am."  
  
"................Um Who are you talking too?" X asked.  
  
Rikku pushed Lan and introduced herself. "I'm Rikku and this is my net navi Tenchi." Rikku said pulling out her PET to show the X and Zero.  
  
"Hiya! What's up ya'll?" Tenchi greeted from the PET.  
  
"I'm Lan and this is my navi Mega Man." Lan said doing the same.  
  
"Whoa X! They even name that thing after you. A very obsessive fan. Hey he even looks sorta like you." Zero said nodding his head.  
  
Mega Man and Lan were silent. Rikku and Tenchi sweat dropped laughing nervously.  
  
Chaud made no indication that he'll introduce himself so Rikku did it for him.  
  
"And this is Chaud and Proto Man." Rikku grabbed Chaud's PET to show off Proto Man. She knew Enzan liked to be called Chaud in public. But she didn't see why people shouldn't call him Enzan.  
  
"So why were you doin here?" X asked.  
  
Rikku bit her bottom lip. "I rather not say here......"  
  
Then Lets go to the HQ I'm sure Dr. Cain would be interested."  
  
_*_*_*Maverick Base *_*_*_  
  
"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!!!!! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO START A BATTLE!!! AND I SAID TO TAKE THEM ALL ALIVE!!! I DON'T WANT THEM DEAD. THEY'LL BE USELESS TO ME DEAD! NEXT TIME DO AS I SAY!!!!" Sigma stressed. "Now where are they?"  
  
"The Hunters took em sir."  
  
Right then and there Sigma wanted to kill the maverick. The maverick was trembling so violently that he was about to collapse.  
  
"Fine........... Jest keep an eye on all 3 of them. And what they do on the net." Sigma ordered the maverick. The maverick quickly walked out of the room. As he reached the door he tripped on his own feet and felt. He made a noise the sounded like a squeak and scampered away like a dog.  
  
"What idiots................." Sigma sighed. 'Now I have to make another plan......Just my luck the damned Hunters show up.'  
  
_*_*_*Maverick Hunter HQ*_*_*_  
  
They entered what looked like some sort of computer room. A very old man and a navi the scarcely looked like Roll sat there.  
  
"Hello. I'm Alia. And this is Dr. Cain." the pink navi Alia said.  
  
"So now start talkin." Zero said annoyed. He didn't like kids, though Lan, Chaud, and Rikku weren't exactly children.  
  
They took a seat waiting for the net battlers to start explaining.  
  
"Well..............................um....................................... .ano...................................If I tell you guys. You'll think we're insane." Rikku finished lamely.  
  
"Like you not?" Tenchi said from the PET.  
  
"Shut Up! Who asked you?"  
  
"you." the began an argument. Rikku and Tenchi were trading insults and faults of the other.  
  
Lan and Mega Man sweat dropped. They knew that Rikku and Tenchi didn't mean what they're saying. It was like a hobby or a game to them.  
  
"Shut up already!" Zero burst out.  
  
"humph." Tenchi huffed.  
  
"Irk! Fine! When we were at the park somein shot outta da pound, grabbed us, and dragged us to da outskirts of this place then when we went to town the navis attacked us then you show up then you know da story from there!" Rikku shouted barely drawing breath.  
  
"Rikku." Lan nervously said.  
  
"What?!" Rikku shouted irritable and glared at Lan.  
  
"........Nothing."  
  
So basically you're saying that you three aren't from around here..." Cain said.  
  
"Duh! What have you been doin while I was tellin da damn story, you old geezer?!" Rikku snapped.  
  
"Wha? Please you shouldn't yell. And you should respect your elders." Alia said.  
  
Before Rikku had a shot at Alia, Dr. Cain started to chuckle.  
  
"Quite a live one eh? Though I don't prefer the term old geezer it's all right."  
  
"Fine! What ever you say gramps." Cain chuckled again.  
  
"Phew!" Rikku breathed. She dropped onto the computer chair spinned it around. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Bein angry sure does sap the energy outta ya!" Rikku grinned.  
  
"She's starting to scare me." X sweat dropping with Zero, Alia, Lan, and Mega Man.  
  
"Don't be she's always like this." Tenchi grinned.  
  
"Are you sure you guys aren't from round here?.......Wait navis? You called us navis?"  
  
"Yuppie! They're like you and you guys are like navis......... ain't ya?"  
  
"No.... We're Reploids. Basically a robot that has emotions and free will."  
  
"Oh.... My bad!" Rikku laughed it off.  
  
"What are navis?"  
  
"Tenchi, Mega Man, and Proto Man are navis... They're.......like......I dunno... they Arghhhh! Why'm I da one ta explain! Tenchi you do this!"  
  
"Well navis are like electronic personal assistants. We keep schedulable and not stuff like that. And we also net battle! The greatest thing a navi could do!"  
  
"net Battle?"  
  
"I'll show you! Rikku jack me in." Rikku jacked in Tenchi to the computer next to them.  
  
"I'll upload some battle data from my latest net battle.  
  
After few moments a clip played.  
  
_*_*_*Clip (This is da battle in ch: 1)*_*_*_  
  
Tenchi stood there waiting for an attack. Her opponent charged at her his fist raised to punch Tenchi in the face. Few inches away from Tenchi's nose she grabbed his fist, twisted his arm and slipped him. He landed next to Tenchi on his back with a loud thump.  
  
"Cyber Sword, Battle ship in! Download!" his operator shouted. Tenchi's opponent's arm morphed into a sword. He lashed out aiming for Tenchi's legs. Tenchi jumped above the sword. She scrapped her feet around her opponent's neck. When she was about to land Tenchi's hand was placed on the ground and she pushed her legs forward throwing her opponent head first to the ground. Tenchi back flipped 3 times making a distance between them.  
  
Shakily the navi struggled to get up. He was heavily wounded. His cyber sword program was canceled.  
  
"Finish this!" Rikku yelled. Tenchi nodded.  
  
Tenchi dashed forward in such speed that it seemed like she teleported, and kicked him on the chin. Forcing her opponent into the air in a semi-arch. Before he hit the ground the words 'Logging Out' appeared and dissolved along with the navi.  
  
_*_*_*End of clip*_*_*_  
  
"That's a net battle. Navi 'gainst Navi. The net ops could use program chips called Battle Chips to help their navi win battles, "Tenchi grinned. " Ooooooooooo Shiny!" Tenchi walked off towards a thing that glowed in the corner of the cyber room.  
  
The sphere glowed sky blue as data streams went through it. Tenchi poked her head here and there examining it like a kid looking for which kind of candy to buy.  
  
Proto Man frowned as he saw her behavior. 'She acts like a child...'  
  
"What's dat ding?" Rikku asked Cain, showing him the scene on her PET.  
  
"I'm guessin a data core or somein to store data." Tenchi said poking it. "Woooooo Lookie lookie! It glowed!" as Tenchi poked it again to show them. "Hmm? Rikku Your bleedin! Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy or anythin? Your shirt's socked!" Tenchi panicked. She began running around in alarm flailing her arms screaming help. (I know it's retarded. Read AN for reason of stupidness)  
  
'Note, Reprogram Tenchi's child characteristics in free time.' Rikku thought amusedly watching Tenchi run around. Everyone thought the same thing more or less.  
  
Rikku shook her head, remembering what her navi said. "I am?" she asked looking over at her arms and legs. She saw minor scratches from the battle.  
  
"Your right hip. And Lan's left side. Enzan's unhurt...... How do you do that?" Tenchi said looking at the net battlers. Chaud shrugged.  
  
Rikku poked her hip and moaned in pain. Tenchi began to panic again and kept on shouting, " Someone get a doctor!! Rikku's in pain!!"  
  
Alia quickly lead them to the hospital wing. After a quick explanation to Life Saver he treated their wounds. Afterwards Alia lead them to their rooms.  
  
Rikku jumped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. Tenchi was screaming for Rikku to jack her into the internet but Rikku didn't hear her. After a minute she gave up.  
  
Now she was thinking of how all this began and what to do to get them home.  
  
Chaud sat on the bed with his red PET in hand. He and Prorto Man were discussing their next move, when Rikku showed up. She walked into Chaud's room with her eyes closed. She walked to Chaud and forced her PET into his hands.  
  
"Sleep walking again?" Chaud sighed. Rikku nodded and walked towards the door. She bumped into it and said, "Who put the wall there?" she said sleepily and yawned. Chaud sighed and opened the door for her. Rikku walked out and bumped into the walls as she walked to her room.  
  
Lan and Mega Man were conversing when it sounded like someone knocked on their door.  
  
"Hello?" Lan said opening the door. Rikku entered his room with her eyes closed and fell on his bed face first. "Uhhh..... Rikku?"  
  
"Night Night Lan." Rikku yawned and roll to he side.  
  
"She's asleep?"  
  
"Yea.... I think she's sleep walking." Mega Man said.  
  
"I thought they walk like zombies and don't talk."  
  
"No. They act like they usually act then they're sleepwalking. In the morning she wouldn't remember it."  
  
"Uh, Mega Man where am I gonna sleep?"  
  
End ch: 2  
  
***  
  
Sorry for ne spelling or grammar mistakes!  
  
For the explanation of the retarded parts. I just wrote them. Originally I wrote it differently, but I've got nothing to do so I changed em. Sorry for the long update. I know I put Aug 21 but I needed to work that day. I wrote this chapter when there wasn't that much costumers or on my breaks So I needed to re do some stuff.  
  
Thanks you all who reviewed!!! ^^ I wrote some additional stuff on this chapter cause u guys deserve it and as an apology for posting this up so late.  
  
PS: The contest's still on! Read da AN from Ch:1 for da pairings. 


End file.
